Velar consonant
Velars are consonants articulated with the back part of the tongue (the dorsum) against the soft palate, the back part of the roof of the mouth, known also as the velum). Since the velar region of the roof of the mouth is relatively extensive and the movements of the dorsum are not very precise, velars easily undergo assimilation, shifting their articulation back or to the front depending on the quality of adjacent vowels. They often become automatically fronted, that is partly or completely palatal before a following front vowel, and retracted before back vowels. Palatalised velars (like English in keen or cube) are sometimes referred to as palatovelars. Many languages also have labialized velars, such as , in which the articulation is accompanied by rounding of the lips. There are also labial-velar consonants, which are doubly articulated at the velum and at the lips, such as . This distinction disappears with the approximant , since labialization involves adding of a labial approximant articulation to a sound, and this ambiguous situation is often called labiovelar. The velar consonants identified by the International Phonetic Alphabet are: A velar trill or tap is not possible - see the shaded boxes on the consonant table at the bottom. In the velar position the tongue has an extremely restricted ability to carry out the type of motion associated with trills or taps. Nor does the body of the tongue have the freedom to move quickly enough to produce a velar trill or flap.The International phonetic Alphabet Lack of velars The velar consonant k is the most common consonant in human languages.Ian Maddieson and Sandra Ferrari Disner, 1984, Patterns of Sounds. Cambridge University Press The only languages recorded to lack velars—indeed, to lack any dorsal consonant at all—may be Xavante and Tahitian. However, there are other languages that lack simple velars. An areal feature of the Pacific Northwest coast is that historical *k has become palatalized in many languages, in many languages becoming , but, in others, such as Saanich, Salish, and Chemakun becoming . (Likewise, historical *k’ has become and historical *x has become ; there was no *g or *ŋ.) However, all three languages retain a labiovelar series , as well as a uvular series. Apart from , none of the other velars are particularly common, not even and , which occur in English. Of course, does not occur in languages that lack voiced stops, like Mandarin Chinese, but it is sporadically missing elsewhere. Of the languages surveyed in the World Atlas of Language Structures, about 10% of languages that otherwise have , such as Modern Standard Arabic, are missing .The World Atlas of Language Structures Online:Voicing and Gaps in Plosive Systems The Pirahã language has both a and a phonetically. However, the does not behave as other consonants, and the argument has been made that it is phonemically , leaving Pirahã with only as an underlyingly velar consonant. Hawaiian does not distinguish from ; the sound spelled k'' tends toward at the beginnings of utterances, before , and is variable elsewhere, especially in the dialect of Ni ihau and Kaua i. Since Hawaiian has no , and ''w similarly varies between and labial , it is not clear that it is meaningful to say that Hawaiian has velar consonants. Notes References * See also * Place of articulation * List of phonetics topics Category:Consonants af:Velaar als:Velarer Konsonant ar:طبقي bn:পশ্চাত্তালব্য ব্যঞ্জনধ্বনি bar:Velar br:Kensonenn drekstaon bg:Заднонебна съгласна ca:Velar cs:Velární souhláska cy:Cytsain felar de:Velar dsb:Welar es:Consonante velar eo:Velaro (fonetiko) fr:Consonne vélaire gv:Corockle coghooysagh ko:연구개음 id:Konsonan langit-langit belakang it:Consonante velare he:עיצורים וילוניים lv:Velārs līdzskanis lmo:Cunsunanta velara ml:മൃദുതാലവ്യം ms:Konsonan velar nl:Velaar ja:軟口蓋音 no:Velarer nn:Velar pl:Spółgłoska miękkopodniebienna pt:Consoante velar ru:Заднеязычные согласные sv:Velar konsonant ta:மெல்லண்ண மெய் zh:软腭音